


"You know that's impossible, right?"

by bahnhofsblumen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adopting Max Lightwood-Bane, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Marriage Proposal?, Papa!Magnus, Parents, Surprised Magnus, also alec and cat are friends because I need that friendship in my life, cat being a wonderful friend, dad!Alec, immortality issue, its ridiculous, just really random idk, magnus and alec are so in love, malec being the cutest couple in history, they've been together for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahnhofsblumen/pseuds/bahnhofsblumen
Summary: Catarina calls Alec. Alec calls Magnus; they talk about their future. Are marriage and children possible for them? Or: Catarina being the good friend Magnus Bane deserves and Alec continuing to surprise Magnus.





	1. "You know that's impossible, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is really random and mixes show malec and book malec but I hope you like it!  
> (This is basically me ignoring that season 3 will be out in april because I can't wait:( )

It was around noon when Alec's phone rang. He looked at the screen, expecting to see Magnus's name on it. He was surprised when it was Catarina Loss' name. They had become friends in the last year that he and Magnus had been together but they never called each other. If they needed something they mostly texted each other. He frowned but picked up anyway.  


"Cat? What's wrong?"  
There was a chuckle on the other end:"Nothing. I just need to talk to you and I was wondering if you'd come by the hospital."  
"Sure, when are you free?", he asked.  
"My break starts in five minutes, I can make a portal if you're in your office."  
Alec smiled at the offer:"I am, thanks for not making me walk over there."  
Cat just laughed before ending the call.

Exactly five minutes later a portal opened up in Alec's office. He stepped through and found himself in an alley across the street from the hospital.  


"Hey. Thought we could grab a cup of coffee while I'm on my break", Cat greeted him. He nodded in return.  
"Coffee sounds good."  
They walked into the café and while Cat ordered their coffee, he sat down at a table in the back, where only a few mundanes where sitting. Shortly after he sat down, she walked over with two cups.  


"So, what is so important that you're sacrificing your break for?", he said as she sat down across from him.  


"I wanted to know if you would ever want to have children. With Magnus."  
Alec raised an eyebrow:"That's why you wanted to talk to me. To ask me if I wanted a family with Magnus? I think it's pretty clear now that I love Magnus more than anything. Yes, I would love to have a family with him."  
Her smile got wider with every word out of Alec's mouth.  


"That's good because when I left for work today I found a little baby warlock on my doorstep. He's an adorable little blue guy. There was a little note attached to the blanket he was wrapped in, saying that his mother died while giving birth. The note was from his big brother, he apologized for leaving him but he had heard that I am a nurse and he knew I am a warlock. He said that he can't take care of him and hoped I'll find a home for him," she explained.

Alec stared at her for a moment, trying to process what she had just said.  


"Oh."

That was all he managed to answer. Then he shook his head to snap out of his thoughts.  
"And you want us to have him. That's great but why did you call me instead of Magnus?"  


She rolled his eyes:"Because my dear friend Magnus would just say that he can't ask you to raise a warlock child with him. Then he would go on a rant about how that's an impossible thing to ask of you because you're mortal and so on and so on. He doesn't let himself have what he wants, that's why you need to ask him. Plus, I already have Madzie and I can't take care of the baby either."  


Alec looked at his coffee intensely. They had talked about the immortality thing once. It had ended in Magnus and Alec crying and they had decided to ignore it for a while. Alec knew that Magnus had found a spell to make him immortal but his boyfriend had not yet said anything about it.  


"Will you ask him?" Cat asked and he looked at her.  
Then he nodded:"I will. I'll text you tomorrow, okay?"  
"Okay. I need to get back to work anyway, I'll portal you back."  
They walked back into the alley next to the café and Cat opened a portal back to Alec's office. He quickly hugged her and walked through the portal. When he was back in the institute he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Magnus's number.  


"Alexander, hi. What's up?"  
Alec relaxed when he heard his boyfriend's voice.  
"I need to talk to you about something important. Do you have many clients left?" Alec could basically feel Magnus's frown.  
"I'm actually finishing the last potion right now, it should be ready in about 15 minutes. Then I'll be done for today."  
"Okay, I'll come over right now, see you in a bit," he said before hanging up.

Alec smiled at the confused tone in Magnus's voice. He wasn't too worried because Catarina had pretty much confirmed that Magnus wanted a family too.  


He got up and searched for his sister to tell her that he was heading out for today and to call him if something urgent came up. Then he activated his heightened speed rune and glamoured himself and started running over to Magnus's loft.  


He was just a little out of breath when he unlocked the door to the loft. Magnus had given him his own set of keys when he had officially moved in a few months ago. On the other side of the door stood his worried looking boyfriend. He walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss.  


"Hey, let's sit down," he said while walking over to the couches. Magnus sat down next to him, his eyes never leaving Alec.  
"I'll be honest, I have no idea what this is about and I'm a little worried, Alexander."  


Alec laughed:"Don't be. I just wanted to ask you something. I was wondering if you ever wanted to have children."  
When there was no response except for a confused frown from Magnus, Alec added:"With me, I mean. I understand if you don't, I just-"  


Magnus cut him off and took one of Alec's hands in his own:"Oh Alexander. You know that's impossible, right?"  
Now it was Alec's turn to frown:"No, it's not. Cat called me today. Someone left a little warlock on her doorstep. We can have him. We can raise him together."  
Magnus didn't say anything but there was sadness in his eyes.  
"Look Magnus, I know you're concerned about me and my mortality. Cat said you would be. But I've always wanted a family and now it's possible and there's no one else I'd rather want to come home to than you."  
Magnus squeezed Alec's hand and smiled:"There's something I haven't told you. I found an old spell that could make you immortal. It's one of my old friend's spell and he and I are the only warlocks that know about it. There's no catch."  
Alec nodded:"I know, I've seen it. I wanted to wait until you told me because I found it accidentally and thought you didn't want me to know. I'd love to be with you forever, Magnus."  


His boyfriend sighed:"You'd see your whole family die, Alexander. Are you certain that you want to do this just to be with me? I can't ask you to do this."  
"You're not asking me to do anything. I can't imagine leaving you, Magnus. And I'm sure I'll get through the bad parts with you by my side."  
Magnus smiled and kissed him softly. Their foreheads were still touching when the kiss stopped.  


"If you're sure, I'd love to adopt the little warlock", Magnus whispered.  
Alec nodded:"I've wanted a family with you for a while now. I just didn't expect children before we get married."  
Magnus laughed:"You continue to surprise me, Alexander."  
"In good ways, I hope," Alec said, smirking.  


"I want a real proposal though."  
Alec smiled:"You're gonna get one, I promise."


	2. "Do you have a name yet?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby screams, proposals and some family bonding time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since some y'all asked for a second chapter, here it is! Sooner than expected but I hope you'll like it anyway!

When Alec woke up from Magnus's fingertips dancing over his bare skin, he smiled. He sat up and moved to straddle his hips. When he looked down at his boyfriend who was smirking at him, cat eyes never leaving Alec's face, black hair sprawled over the pillow and tan skin glowing in the morning sun, it hit Alec. This was the man he wanted to spend eternity with. This was the man he'd have a child with. This was the man he wanted to marry. He had bought the rings about a month ago with Izzy's help. They were two simple golden bands with an engraved arrow on the inside. In the middle of the arrow it said 'M|A'. Alec grinned at Magnus and quickly got up. He ran into the hallway in his boxers to get the little wooden box from his jacket pocket. When he came back into the bedroom, he hid it behind his back and climbed back onto Magnus. His boyfriend hadn't moved to see what Alec was doing, it was saturday, their day off, so he was far too lazy for that. All Alec got was one eyebrow raised in a silent "what are you doing?".

He took a deep breath and opened the little box to show Magnus the rings.

"Okay listen. I know I promised you a big proposal yesterday but looking at you just now it kind of hit me. What will happen today and I can't believe I am this lucky. I have no speech prepared whatsoever but I love you more than anything and I am so lucky to get to spend my soon immortal life with you. I can't wait to wake up next to you with our son in the next room. I can't wait to be your husband. So Magnus Bane, will you marry me, Alexander Gideon Lightwood?", he finished and looked at his boyfriend underneath him. 

Magnus was smiling:"Of course I want to marry you, Alexander."  


Alec took one ring and slid it onto Magnus's finger and so did Magnus with the other ring. Alec leaned down for a soft kiss. His fiancé's hands found their way into his hair and Alec smiled into the kiss. He would never grow tired of this. When they seperated, Alec was still smiling and so was Magnus.  


"What do you say, I text Cat that she can drop by whenever and we get up and have a delicious engagement breakfast. Sound good?", Alec asked.  
Magnus nodded:"I'll take care of all the baby stuff we need once Cat is here."  
They got up, Magnus put on a long robe and Alec some sweat pants. He quickly texted Jace, Izzy and Clary a "I'm engaged. I'll tell you everything later." and then proceeded to text Cat that they were ready for the little guy.  


Cat portalled in around 1pm while she was taking her break with a little bundle of a white blanket in her arms. Magnus got up as Cat handed Alec the baby. Magnus knew that Alec was good with kids, having basically raised his younger siblings alone. Cat saw him looking at Alec and grinned:"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone soon. I just want to know, do you have a name yet?"  
Alec looked at Magnus, who shook his head.  


"I was thinking we could name him Max. Max Lightwood-Bane."  


Magnus just nodded, Alec really wanted to marry him and give their adopted warlock child a name that clearly sounded like a shadowhunter name. And he was standing there like it was the most normal thing; Magnus was suddenly overcome with affection.

Cat snapped him out of his thoughts:"Since when are you two engaged? You'd think I was the first one to know as his oldest friend," she said but there was no bitterness in her voice. Magnus smiled back at her.  


"You are. He proposed barely an hour ago."  


Cat congratulated them and helped with the baby stuff they needed before she had to go back to work. Magnus actually expanded the loft for the nursery. When they were done and Magnus had put the baby to sleep in his new crib, he sat down on the couch and put his head in Alec's lap.  
"I can't believe we have a son and are getting married. I have to tell Luke and Raphael!"  


He called Raphael first, then Luke. Both of them insisted that they'd come over and when they arrived, they weren't alone. Izzy, Jace and Clary were also there and looked at them expectantly. Izzy was the first one to pull Alec and Magnus into a hug and then just said:"Okay, start talking."  


So they all sat down and just when Alec wanted to start the whole story, the scream of Max interrupted them.  


"One second," Alec said while getting up. A few moments later he came back with the little blue warlock in his arms and a bottle in the baby's mouth. He smiled at their confused faces and he could see Magnus smiling too.  
"My fiancé and I adopted our son today. All of you, meet Max Lightwood-Bane."  


Raphael looked unfazed but the tiniest bit of a smile gave him away. Luke was clapping and Clary looked like she had just won the lottery. Jace and Izzy were mostly shocked but it wasn't negative. Izzy got up and walked over to Alec. Her brother understood and handed her Max. There was a tear falling from her face and she whispered:"It's wonderful that you named him after Max." Alec nodded and carefully hugged her and his son.

It was afternoon by the time everyone had left and the baby was sleeping again. They had settled down on the couch again and Magnus looked up at Alec, his head in Alec's lap.  
"How do you want to tell your parents?"  
Alec shrugged:"Honestly, I don't want to tell my dad at all. He compared us to his affair last year. But I need to tell my mum. Maybe we can invite her over for dinner. If my siblings actually manage to keep quiet, otherwise the whole shadow world will know by tomorrow morning." 

Magnus intertwined their fingers, looking at the rings.  
"Dinner with Maryse sounds good. We can cook together, Mister Lightwood-Bane."  
"Oh, I'd love that, Mister Lightwood-Bane," Alec said, looking at their rings.  


"And about that spell. Let's do that after I told my mother about it, okay? She won't talk me out of it, I just want her to know before I do it."  


Magnus squeezed his hand reassuringly:"Anything for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Kudos and comments are still appreciated<3
> 
> [ Talk to me on tumblr ](https://ifthingsgetcrazy.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks or reading! If anyone wants a 2nd chapter, let me know lmao. Kudos and comments are appreciated! ♥
> 
> Edit: Second chapter will be out sometime this week!
> 
> [ Talk to me on tumblr ](https://ifthingsgetcrazy.tumblr.com)


End file.
